Romance and Dreams
by Catrina
Summary: M to be on the safe side. This is an AU story that deals with a different side of the Moon Kingdom. Story includes the Starlights and their princess, along with the Generals. Let me know what you think! COMPLETE


Romance and Dreams

**Author:** Catrina

**Pairings:** Many but let me help, Minako/Yaten, Serenity/Seiya, Taiki/Ami, Mako-chan/Nephrite, Jadeite/ Rei, Hotaru/ O/C, then of course, Michiru/Haruka.

**Rated:** PG. To PG-13

**Feedback:** Yes, please, I live off it.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Sailor Moon. I only steal them once in a while to wreak havoc on their unsuspecting lives.

**Summary:** This is another one of my old stories that I decided to post. A new twist on the old story of the Moon Kingdom. What would happen if the Starlights had come? Warning, Just to let you know this story is totally AU and only some parts will be taken from the show, but the characters and timeline are the same…just enjoy the story.

00-00-00-00-00

Their lives had been decided by their births, noble births, they would be taken, trained, not only as ladies, but also as warriors. They had a power that could destroy and protect. Protect the light and hope of the silver millennium. They were princesses from the solar system that would protect the moon and her princess, and so our story begins…

00-00-00-00-00

Venus tapped her foot lightly letting the princess know that she was standing right behind her.

"Nice try princess." The princess turned on an angry growl.

"I just want to go to the garden…and you guys were…well…training." She said softly looking down at the ground. Minako was her friend, but sometimes as Venus she was intimidating. Even some of the men thought so. But a part of Serenity's heart felt guilty. This beautiful girl wasn't meant to be made of tough muscle and toned skin. She was a princess and because of her she now was the leader of her guard. All four of them, shouldn't be able to bring down a male opponent down faster than most men, they shouldn't know how to used almost every weapon know to the human race, but they did. It seemed wrong. It was almost to the point of sad.

"Hello?" Venus questioned waving her hand in front of Serenity's face, as she watched her princess go off into her own world.

"Venus go to the garden with me?" She asked looking back to her.

"Of course princess."

"Go as a friend, not a guard."

"Princess it is a duty that can not be forgotten, you must come before all others." She told her bluntly but with a smile.

"But look at that skirt." She smiled as she watched a blush cover her friend's cheek. She shimmered as she changed a Venus sign taking the place of her tiara and her gown was one of flimsy silk. The entire princess dressed alike except each always had to having to wear their color, for Ami that wasn't hard with blue hair and all. They walked to the gardens before either spoke. Serenity broke the silence.

"Chaos starts tomorrow." She said with conviction. "They all arrive tomorrow right?

"No the Earth family is already here and a new treaty is being formed from a planet called Kinmoku. Their princess is rumored to be a beautiful woman. Princess Kakyuu, I believe. Along with that the outers are coming. But not helping." She said the last part under her breath.

"You will control the others right." Serenity asked a little fearful, men have been known to come after her before.

"If anyone dares to go against me they will be struck down." She said to Serenity and saw the relief in her friend's eyes. "You don't like him."

"No not him, I don't like arranged marriages, I just hope there is a lope hole, I mean he is cute and it wouldn't be that bad to be married I guess, but I want to chose for myself."

"Ami will look."

"I know…"

"Princess…"

"I know… I know… I will always have my friends." Minako smiled as they continued the walk in silence. Observing the beautiful manufactured flowering gardens. Mercury had done wonders when she had discovered how to make plants grow year around on the moon. The earth only had certain places where that could happen. "He's lucky…" She whispered her thoughts as the drifted to family.

"Who?" Asked Minako confused.

"Sanlen." She said the name softly. "Where is he anyway."

"Your half-brother? He came back yesterday." She said.

"And the outers?" She asked again.

"They came with him. They will leave in two days. Before the masquerade ball Sanlen will leave with them."

"Has he fallen yet?" She asked the question excitedly.

"Hold on princess, your mother would have to approve any marriage first and you know that won't happen. She's quite agitated that he isn't too happy about meeting Princess Kakyuu."

"Hey isn't that…"

"Mako-chan!" Serenity exclaimed as the girl ran in her direction. "What happened?" She asked seeing the stricken look on her friend face along with the salt trails leading down her pale cheeks.

"He wants to be friends!"

"No not possible." Serenity said tears fill her eyes at her friend's pain. She didn't need to guess what she had been talking about, she already knew. Mako-chan and Nephrite had never kept it hidden that they were in love with one another. "Don't worry." She smiled. "I have a plan for you." She saw Mako-chan's green eye light up at her words. "Well get you back together, I promise."

"Serenity, you are one of a kind." The Princess's face lit up at the compliment.

00-00-00-00-00

She watched the stars a look of pain of her face. She felt so trapped here, nothing was like it seemed. All of them, the five princess seemed happy, but she knew that none of them were really happy; they had no reason to be. For them all their lives were filled with a duty that they had no choice over. She heard the crunch of leaves behind her and looked to see a graceful woman with long red hair.

"Hello," she said standing. The other girl's eyes turned toward her and she smiled.

"Hello Princess." She watched the other girl's face fall and smiled a little brighter at the blond. "Yes, for once you wished that someone would not recognize you."

"You understand?" Serenity asked in surprise.

"Yes, I am Princess Kaykuu, from Kinmoku."

"Nice to meet you." She said, getting ready to bow.

"Please forget the formalities; we are in a garden for goodness sakes." She said laughing. Serenity reached up and scratched her head and blushed.

"Sorry."

"So Serenity tell me of life here on the moon."

"It is so different then what it seems." she whispered. Knowing that the other princess would never hear, but she looked over to see the princess looking at her curiously wondering what she meant. She then started her routine speech, "life on the Moon is peaceful under my mother, Queen Serenity's…" She stopped when interrupted

"No Serenity, Tell me the truth."

"It's a cold place full of duty and dispair. Everyone is born with a duty that they can never escape. It is a place of darkness hidden by the light that shines and a cold place where it hurts to love and you can't dream or you only cause yourself pain. It is place that never loses its mask and a place that I would never wish to be." She said as a tear escaped, letting the truth out to this stranger.

"On my planet, I rule by the heart. I have always felt that if you follow your heart, you can reach unimaginable places. And princess, if this cold world of duty and dispair becomes too much, make a wish on that star," She said pointing to the one that fell between where the horizon of the moon and the curve of the earth creating a frame for a bright blinking star. "My planet will always fall between the moon and the earth. Call to that star and I will come to take you from this place that causes you pain." She said standing then disappearing.

"Follow my heart?" She asked as the girl walked away, "I may not know how." She whispered into the night.

00-00-00-00-00

Everyone was in a flurry trying to get five of the rowdiest, obnoxious teenage princess in order but after hours it was all ready and the princess in their respective colors. Each of the gowns of the Senshi had spaghetti straps with an empire waist and small slits up either side up to the knee. The Moon princess, now she looked stunning, her gown had short puffed sleeves, with gold loops running and shimmering through the whole gown that flowed and floated around her.

"I don't know what to do about Jadeite," Rei said to all the others, it was obvious she was in deep thought. She played with her hair a sure sign of nervousness, but the hair looked stunningly, it was done in a French twist with tendrils falling down to frame her face. "I found roses on my bed last night, and while it was sweet, I just don't think that we should be involved."

"Follow your heart Rei. It's the only thing to do." The princess told her simply, thinking of advice she had received last night. Rei looked at her surprised then smiled a little.

"Well at least your general is nice. The one that wants me, well…" Minako said, referring to Kunzite. She looked in the mirror her self. Her hair was styled in huge curls that were then piled on top her head, the curls still falling almost down to her shoulders, it looked nice, but how would she protect the princess without it all falling out?

"I know the feeling." Ami said quietly. Her hair was in its short style but they managed to put some curls in it along with some little blue flowers and strings with pearls that glowed in her hair.

"Are we ready? I wanna find Nephrite." Makoto asked eager and waiting, she wanted to set her plan in motion.

"Like he's so hard to find Mako-chan…he's like ten feet tall." The princess said giggling and looking at her friend. Makoto's hair was down, an obvious change for her, but the sides were pulled back in braids and held with emerald clips.

"Still I can't wait to see him, and make him jealous." Mako-chan looked guilty for a moment then smiled and shrugged, she had nothing to feel bad about.

They all looked at each other when the maid came in telling them they were ready. All in all they looked stunning. A wave of excitement spread across the group as they walked down the hall and waited to be introduced.

00-00-00-00-00

Seiya fumbled with his suit. His princess said it would be better if they were men but right now he didn't care. He didn't mind the amour but suits they drove him nuts. He pulled at the collar and scanned the crowd; so far none of them had gotten into trouble. They had been introduced a long time ago and watched as everyone got introduced it had taken almost an hour and he didn't remember any of the names, but he could care less about these people, but a treaty was a treaty. He looked over to catch Yaten as he yawned. The women of this planet were all over all three of them while the princess discussed political matters, they were all being harassed. When the Moon Court was announced and he met his friends' eyes in question when the whole hall fell silent. All five were announced, but he didn't catch a single name. He watched and could only take in the beauty of them, but the moon princess was above all others, she glowed. Her hair was done in pigtails with buns at the top. They flowed behind her and he was sure when she didn't move they could touch the ground. A lady in blue and a lady in yellow flagged her on either side with one in red and green behind. He looked over to Taiki and Yaten to see that they were also shock, each lady was stunning, but when put together it was amazing. They were the most radiant women they had seen tonight. As they looked around the saw almost hate on some of the women's face, as men flocked around them. But where was the royal guard? That was Seiya's question. Why would these ladies, not have guards?

00-00-00-00-00

Taiki felt it immediately, a pull to this creature, that seemed so shy that her walking down the stairs as her name was said, seemed like to much to ask. He watched as she looked over the crowd, he noticed them all doing so, and as he watched her gaze met his, he felt a small shock go through, him as though he knew her, or was supposed to. He looked over to Seiya who seemed to be staring at the girls and Yaten, looking pissed at the world. He watched the girl move into the crowd, most seemed to be ignoring her. He saw a blond haired man walk by him, with a beautiful girl on his arm.

"Excuse me?" He asked grabbing their attention. They both turned on him, the man looking a little bit more upset then the woman. She raised her aqua eyes to his.

"May I help you?" She asked her musical voice floating over him.

"Yes, this is my first year here, and I missed the introduction of the ladies. I was wondering who they were." The dark blond whispered something along the lines of 'moron' while the woman with the aqua hair rammed her elbow into his stomach, while letting out a musical giggle.

"Well, those were the ladies of the solar system. The one in Red was Princess Mars, the one in green was Princess Jupiter, and the one in yellow was Princess Venus the one in the middle was the Moon Princess of course and the one in blue was Princess Mercury." She said smiling.

"Thank you and you are?" He asked

"Princess Neptune and Princess Uranus." She said smiling, and then laughed when his jaw dropped slightly, she turned with her companion and then they walked away gracefully as before.

00-00-00-00-00

Yaten yawned as yet another girl approached him to ask for a dance. What was wrong with all these girls? Couldn't they see that he just wanted to be left alone? He looked around the hall, watching the people gathered. He was told that many women of the moon were beautiful, but none were really that interesting. He looked down at his hand and then looked back up, in that time; the whole hall had fallen silent. The moon princess, he realized was being announced. He smirked, as all the girls seemed to grab onto their men and keep them distracted as others glowed with envy and the men watched in awe. He had to admit they were rather stunning. He started on the right, one in red dress, black hair, dark purple eyes, a stunning combination. The next one was in blue, with blue hair that seemed unfashionable, but perfect on her, and gentle blue eyes, along with a sense of insecurity, made her charming. The middle one, the Moon princess he assumed, was almost too much, her blue eyes shinning and her smile extending to everyone. Then his gaze stopped. Dressed in the color of the sun, this one caught his eye, he watched her as she seemed to scan the crowd looking for someone, when she was done, she seemed to be lightened. She smiled at something one of the others said, then for one instant her bright blue eyes fell on him, and he felt his empathic powers reach out to her, he could feel her worry, her happiness, but most of all her sadness. She didn't want to be here. He caught himself walking slowly towards her, before he stopped himself, mentally hitting himself. He didn't know this beautiful woman, and he had no right to go her. He leaned back against the wall and watched her he didn't stop watching her.

00-00-00-00-00

Kunzite, listened to Rei as she spoke softly, hearing the assignment of sectors, he felt like now would be as good of time as ever. Minako, section four, perfect. He walked over to the area and thought of what he could do, and then someone caught his eyes. A man shorter than himself, but with white hair, perfect. He walked over to the man and touched his shoulder getting his attention to turn around, for a minute he wished he hadn't, his green eyes looked mean.

"Hey, copying a certain style there?" He asked pointing at the fact that there hair was the same color.

"This is natural." He said before turning around to ignore him again.

"You're new; you must be one of those people from Kinmoku. I must say that your princess is a looker…" He stooped as he found the guys fist in his gut. Kunzite pulled back pulling air into his shocked system, that little guy had quite an arm.

"Don't ever talk about my princess that way, or I'll have to kill you and your pansy of a prince." He said his green eye watching his opponent. Then she was there. Yaten stopped and looked over at her, his green eyes flashing. He could feel her anger, but it wasn't at him, it was at the other. He looked at her studying her through flashing eyes; he didn't like to be interrupted even if he liked the interrupter. Then she asked, "I want to know what is going on here, right now." Why did she care? He thought.

00-00-00-00-00

They spread out, Rei instantly going to her sector, and Makoto looking for Nephrite, then heading the other way. Ami and Minako constantly kept communications with the group, but everything looked okay. They watched the princess as she danced and laughed with her betrothed, though they could tell only some was real emotion. Two hours of dancing, singing, laughing, joking, and eating had passed before anything happened. The over the radio news came of a disturbance. Minako knew the minute she heard the description of the males fighting. Kunzite had found her sector and was picking a fight; he had done it before, the jerk. She marched over the crowd moving out of her way. Seiya too had noticed trouble and went looking for Yaten. Minako walked toward the raised voices and grimaced as she saw the white head of hair. A circle had formed around them and they looked like they were about to come to blows. She could feel the tension as soon as she entered the ring. Her jaw dropped. There were two men both with white hair, while one was shorter with green eyes; the other was none other than Kunzite. The one that was shorter had his hair pulled back in a ponytail and his green eyes flashed at her the minute she entered the ring.

"I want to know what is going on here, right now." She told them, raising her voice. Minako knew that she looked like nothing but an angered lady, but she didn't want to put up with Kunzite. The bystanders, knowing Venus, knew her temper and that Venus sign was glowing slightly on her forehead. When they are in their princess form they always had the sign of their respective planet, the only problem was much like the moon princess, and it glowed showing their mood. Seiya came up behind her looked at Yaten then went to walk beside him, when he summed up the situation.

"Who are you?" She asked the shorter one that seemed to be summing her up. Seiya nudged Yaten.

"Kou Yaten of Planet Kinmoku." She then looked to Seiya.

"Kou Seiya of Planet Kinmoku."

"Kou Taiki of Planet Kinmoku." He announced joining them.

"Great way to start off your first trip to the moon." She looked back to see that the others were now behind her. "General Kunzite," she said looking to him. "Explain." She ordered.

"He insulted my Prince." Yaten watched as a fleeting smile crossed her face.

"Yaten, May I call you that?" He shrugged and she took that as a yes. "Would you like to explain?" His eyes slanted looking over her again.

"To you?" She nodded and crossed her arms. Yaten looked in wonder at all the people watching, why should he explain this to her.

"Venus…Minako-chan…is everything all right." Serenity asked running up to her.

"Yes Princess, no fighting." She said with a smile.

"Oh, thank heavens." She said gracing them all with a smile.

"My lady Venus," The lights watched as Venus turned, "I only wanted your attention for one moment of your time, and I picked a fight… I must apologize."

"Not to me, you owe your apology to the men of Kinmoku." She watched as he looked at her in shock.

"You mean them."

"Yes them, they were invited same as you and they deserve the same respect that you give all the others."

"But…" He watched as the sign on her forehead glowed brighter catching the attention of the whole circle. Kunzite turned and kneeled in front of them and offered apologies then looked to Venus.

"You will receive a letter, from the guard, saying that if anything like this happens again you will not be welcome to join the festivities."

"But…But..." he interrupted, but she plowed right over him.

"Your Prince will also be notified." She said, "You are dismissed." He looked around seeing that he really didn't have the chance here.

"Fine," he said bowing. The crowd dispersed and Minako stayed in the corner along with her princess, who rushed forward gushing apologizes.

"I'm so sorry. I hope this doesn't change your mind for coming here." Serenity started watching the men carefully, hoping they would stay, if they were anything like their princess, she wanted them to stay.

"No of course not. Kou Seiya of Kinmoku."

"Oh excuse me. Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom." She said as she curtsied then rose. He caught her hand then kissed the wrist.

"The pleasure is all mine."

Minako watched as electricity passed between this man and her princess, this could be trouble was the first she thought. She looked to Ami who looked tired. "Hey, you take first rotation off, okay? Go take a break."

"No, I'm fine, but I am going to check the game room, a lot of noise was coming from there earlier. We all know that they can get a little rowdy in there."

"Thanks Ami-chan." She nodded and watched her as she went.

"This is Lady Venus," she heard Serenity say and it pulled her from her daze as etiquette snapped back into place. She walked forward and curtsied. "She is the leader of my guard." Serenity couldn't stop staring. Their leader, Seiya was so…so…cute and the only one left, the others had disappeared. She looked to Venus then realizes what she said and grimaced; while almost everyone knew she was part of the guard they normally didn't broadcast it. Venus extended her hand and smiled, surprisingly he shook it instead of kissing it. He was showing respect.

"Seiya, would you like to dance?" Minako's jawed dropped. 'Hello Serenity, you are supposed to be a lady here,' but she watched as they went to dance.

"Leader of the guard?" Her eyes instantly went to him he was back. Green eyes met blue and she smirked, this one was the cocky one. He must have come back to hear the end of the conversation.

"Got a problem with that." Normally she would be too interested in his looks to be irritated, but Serenity had been right, this was chaos.

"No you just don't fit the image."

"Image?" She raised a brow in question.

"You just don't look like a big burley leader, to be in charge of the princess."

"Neither do you."

"I'm not the leader." He said slanting a humorous look her way.

"Good for you." She told him sarcastically.

"Yeah, like it's so hard." He told her sarcasm dripping off his words.

"You have no idea." With that she turned and walked away and she could feel his stare never leaving her the rest of the night. Now she had to go find the Prince of Earth, just what she needed to end her day.

00-00-00-00-00

Sanlen had watched all the girls make their entrance and now, he was bored. He made eye contact with his half sister and started walking her way. She looked radiant. Her smile had brightened when she saw him. The crowd moved away forming a path for the large man moving through. He may not take over the thrown, but he was still powerful. Hotaru watched from a distance watching him, his grace as he walked the way the crowd moved before him forming a path for him, the way his hair fell over the moon on his forehead and the way his dimples flashed when he looked at a pretty girl. He looked up at her and she stared into his eyes, the bright brilliant green, and he stopped and looked at her. They had talked many times, but never when they were like this. His suit, all white was flattering as was her purple dress that was just like the inners dresses. He stopped and talked to his sister, then gave her a hug, his eyes barely leaving hers, and then he turned and started her way. She watched the princess as she rushed toward what looked like a fight, and then her eyes focused on him. She moved away from the wall, her purple eyes staying on his has he moved toward her like a tiger after prey. When he reached her, she smiled up at him. He was at least six-foot six tall and had many inches on her. She smiled and looked up at him and he grinned.

"I've missed you Hotaru." He whispered.

"You haven't been to Saturn in a long time, Prince." She whispered back.

"No, I haven't." He reached up and brushed a strand of hair out of her eye.

"Last time we met like this it was trouble." She said to him, they both knew what she was talking about, the first time they had met, in the garden of Saturn's palace. They had sat and talked, bonded and then he had kissed her, and while she had never really been kissed before; it didn't take long for her to catch on. It had been too much for her and her will had dissolved; she would have done anything for him. Then to get caught by one of the gardeners working and the gardener being a nice man had told them that he wouldn't tell.

"I'm leaving with you, tomorrow." He told her reading the expression on her face and knowing exactly what she was thinking about.

"Really?" She asked, happy. She had a fatal attraction to this man and whenever he was around she was different, normal, relaxed, not so worried about everything else. She reached up and laid a hand on his chest, she could feel his warm skin through the soft fabric, the steady beating of his heart.

"Wanna go to the garden and talk?" He asked a rakish grin covering his face. She didn't pretend to not know what he was talking about, but how could she resist.

"Sure." She said placing her hand in his, as they left for the garden walking closely and whispering to each other, the Queen's icy stare followed them. She would never let her son fall for a woman, in that low of station. He was the Prince of a galaxy; she was the princess of a measly planet. That would never work.

00-00-00-00-00

Mako-chan sat in the garden by herself, watching all the lovers pass. Her heart was heavy with guilt and shame, every man she had danced and laughed with she had looked for Nephrite's and found that instead of the anger that she had wished for she saw hurt and pain. She remembered her conversation with Nephrite when he had arrived late yesterday before she had run into the princess.

FLASHBACK

"Mako-chan, things have happened, and I think it would be best if we don't take this relationship any farther. You have become a close friend to me and I don't want to lose that." She knew her face fell in shock that her mouth had dropped in surprise and that he was not joking.

"What...what happened?"

"The Prince's parents are trying to find a way to go back on the contract; they don't think that Serenity is the right one for him?"

"So because of that we can only be friends."

"If the prince doesn't marry her the only contact we would have would be the balls that the moon host."

"I don't want to be your friend, we are farther than that."

"We can't be more, Mako-chan try to understand it will save us both pain."

"If I can only be friends with you, so be it, but I won't make it easy." He nodded his understanding.

END FLASHBACK

She had not noticed that his eyes held pain and that his face was calm, a sure sign of pain on his part. And she hadn't made it easy, she had found him than danced one dance then she danced with every available man and every time she looked there was fire in his eyes, and it was mad.

"So you couldn't make it easy on me?" The voice flowed into her ears and she jumped, she hadn't heard him. He was standing behind the bench that she was seated on, and now she could feel his body heat warming her body. "You had to dance with every man, especially the ones you knew that I hated. You had to flirt and laugh, while I went through torture. I did what I thought was best and you made it worse. Maybe we can't even be friends Makoto." He whispered and when she moved to turn around his hands on her shoulders kept her in place. "May be we can't be anything." He told her removing his hands from her shoulders as he disappeared into the foliage behind him.

"Nephrite?" She whispered waiting for any sign that he could be there. "Nephrite." But he was already gone.

00-00-00-00-00

Ami walked into the game room and the minute she did everyone was quiet. She smiled as she walked through the door to observe the people playing the games. There was poker along with the card games where money could be involved, and chess, checkers; it was where the people came when they were bored. She sat down at the chessboard knowing that no one would dare to challenge her. She started putting up the pieces and setting the game. She liked to play the white, that way the good guys always won. She started to set up the black seeing that black had won the last game that was played. She heard a creak and looked up from the table, across the table man had sat down. He had long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and she instantly recognized him, he was the one from Kinmoku the one that had caught her eye earlier in the evening.

"Would you like to play?" She asked raising her blue eyes to look into his purple ones.

"Of course. No one has beaten me." He gave her warning. She smiled in understanding as she finished setting up.

"Shall we begin?" He nodded and proceeded with his knight. They sat watching each other as the other person moved. A circle had gathered around them to see if this stranger could defeat their princess Mercury. She got the first kill along with the first check, but it didn't last. Ami looked up at the man after another check.

"Your move." She told him. He nodded getting himself out of check while putting her into one. "Check." And so the game went on, for about an hour. She couldn't beat him, and he couldn't beat her. She stared at the board concentrating on her next move. There were so many things that she could do, but none would put him in checkmate. It was obvious that they were equal and that neither would win, but neither were going to give up. The crowd around the table dissipated slowly and went on to play their own games, still curious of who would win, but leaving them to themselves. With each move there was a check, until Taiki got side tracked and had been paying to much attention to the opponent than the game.

"Checkmate." Ami said quietly knowing that this had been pure luck and not intelligence that had won this game. She got up from her seat and looked to see that the man was still staring at the board as though in shock. "Very good game Sir." She told him. That seemed to snap him out of it and he also stood. Ami looked up in shock he was very tall. The top of her head stopped in the middle of his chest. He looked down and smiled. He knew his height could be intimidating.

"Yes, a very good game." He extended his hand palm side up. She looked at it then placed her hand on top of his. He pulled her wrist up slightly, but then bowed over it before kissing it. She stared at him in amazement.

"Thank you." She said as her cheek flushed crimson, her eyes alive with pleasure. "Enjoy the rest of the party." With that she turned away and almost fled the scene.

"But…" he started, then stopped seeing she was gone.

00-00-00-00-00

For her it was love at first sight, dancing just sealed the deal, she danced and talked and laughed ignoring her betrothed for the rest of the night, which didn't make him happy. The last hour was spent with Seiya. It seemed right to be held in his arms, and laugh at his funny stories. They could talk about everything and it was like they were matched in the heart and in the soul. The pair danced gracefully across the dance floor, leaving most of the room in awe of their combined grace. This small slice of heaven she thought would be enough, but she knew that Seiya had the right to know the full truth about her and her situation. So she slipped him a note on her dance card, telling him to meet her in the garden. He could bring his friends for lookout. He read it and nodded. His blue eyes clouded with confusion. She knew that he felt the same; it had been instantaneous for him as well as her. He was sure he could bring lookouts. He could talk his friends into anything, especially Taiki, who had disappeared. Yaten on the other hand stood perched against the wall watching Venus all night; he hoped she wouldn't be dead by tomorrow. But tonight, late tonight, it was to the gardens. He went off to find his friends, and it didn't take to long to talk them into it, amazingly their princess told them all to go, all they had to do was to stand guard as he talked to the Princess. This was special he felt something for her. But his friends never bothered to tell him that it would never work with a princess and a guard. They all believed what their Princess preached if you followed your heart nothing could go wrong. So at 2:00 in the morning they were standing in the garden watching and waiting.

She stood in the shadows of the garden watching him and his friends. They seemed to have an easy relationship with each other. They laughed easily and joked around; they didn't know what a dark world this could be. A world filled only with duty and your heart long forgotten, until you yourself or unsure if it is there or not. They just wouldn't understand the way things are here, and she knew that no matter what she did, they wouldn't, they would fight it. But she decided it would be the best thing to tell him the truth, he deserved that. She knew that if she let herself, she could love him. This man of another princess's guard could easily steal her heart. She had to hurry, her senshi would find her, and Minako would never understand, she couldn't, she didn't understand the hardship of duty. She pushed away the sweeping foliage and walked over slowly making noise as she went, to stand below her balcony.

"Seiya?" She whispered, catching his attention. It was time to tell the truth.

00-00-00-00-00

Rei tried to ignore him as he went by but it didn't work. "Princess Rei" He said, "we must speak." She turned to look at the dark-haired prince and smiled.

"Yes, Prince Endymion?"

"Serenity? What happened with her tonight?" Rei smiled, she was gonna be here a while. She watched Venus walk by. They were all still dressed in their gowns all still looked stunning. Rei whispered, knowing that Venus could hear through the communications that they all wore in their jewelry, "Room, if not garden." Venus looked and nodded, Mercury was following and she smiled at Rei too. Both glad that she was the one who got caught with Endymion. They all kinda liked him and all, but he was so protective of Serenity.

00-00-00-00-00

Makoto brought her head up as the others walked in the room. "Rei said she saw the princess going this way, which would mean her room or the garden."

"Should we transform?" Mako-chan asked.

"Yeah, Might as well." Minako answer.

"VENUS POWER! MAKE UP!"

"MERCURY POWER! MAKE UP!"

"JUPITER POWER! MAKE UP!"

In flashes of light, where three princesses had once Sailor Senshi now stood in their place. No longer were the stylish hair and beautiful dress, this was what they called their 'True form.' Venus and Jupiter looked to Mercury, who had her computer visor down and scanning. "She is in the garden," she announced, "but she isn't alone, three others are with her." She told them.

"Quickest way down?" Venus asked.

"Jump the balcony." Jupiter said as she took off for the princess's room, which had a balcony over the garden. Venus grabbed the link chain around her waist, this had been her gift form the queen for being chosen as leader, and now, when she willed, this belt, which had a small chip of the silver crystal in it, turned to a sword. And right now she willed and the comforting weight of the sword took shape.

00-00-00-00-00

"Hello Seiya." Serenity said as she watched the man walk to her. His friends stood about ten feet behind him. "It won't be long until my Senshi find me. They're really good at it." She told him with an impish smile. She hated this; she didn't want to hurt him. He stayed standing about five feet away from her, while she sat down on a bench. He smiled at her.

"I like you Princess. I really do." He said turning his head to one side, studying her.

"I know, and I like you a lot, too."

"But?" he asked hearing the slight tremor in her voice.

"Yeah, I should have told you this before. Before I liked you, before you liked me. I have no choice in the matter. What may be starting here, can't. My mother has chosen someone who she believes is suitable for me. I am betrothed." She said the word like a curse. Her eyes teared as she watched the shock grow on his face. He whispered a question she barely heard.

"Am I not good enough?" He asked looking at her, the question apparent. 'Why not fight it?'

"Seiya…" She stopped when she heard the footsteps on the balcony. Then they jumped down the balcony. In front of the princess stood Venus, who had pushed the princess behind her then on either side stood Mercury and Jupiter. Sensing trouble Yaten and Taiki came forward to stand behind Seiya.

"You guys are not starting your Moon visit off well." Venus said holding her sword in her hand about an inch away from Seiya's throat.

"Venus, please," Serenity pleaded grabbing her arm, barely moving it. "I just wanted to talk to him. You have to understand. Venus stop!" She whined nearing tears.

"You know that one of us must be with you in situations like this." She reprimanded.

"Lighten up." Yaten whispered under his breath. She looked to him and her eyes told him not to say another word.

"Serenity," Ami said coming up behind her, "you know better than this." She said calmly.

"Put the sword down, Venus." Serenity pleaded again, not being distracted. Venus looked over the crowd then nodded. The sword disappeared from her grasp as the chain of hearts went back around her waist. Seiya took a deep breath and rubbed his neck.

"The princess in under harsh protection. I'm sure you understand, by being guards yourselves." They just now took in the appearance of the three girls. They had sailor suits on with very short skirts, not only that but tiaras around their foreheads each one a special color. She turned to her princess, who was starting to cry.

"You don't understand." Serenity yelled at her angry with her for interrupting her moment.

"No, I don't. I've never been in love." She said bluntly. "You should go now." She said turning to the three men who had stood watching.

"Seiya," Serenity yelled as he started to move away. She pulled away from her Senshi who let her go. "You are good enough." He nodded then turned and left, but that wasn't his last appearance for the night. "Taiki you go be with the princess, I'll be there momentarily. Yaten come with me." Then they went their separate ways. Seiya knew one way to get through to Serenity, and she was a strong blond, he hoped he could take by surprise.

00-00-00-00-00

"Let's go princess." Jupiter put an arm around her shoulder.

"Why are you guys always so mean to me?" She asked as she looked at them.

"We have to be." Was the answer from all three, they had been through these questions before.

"Venus, I think that I will go see Princess Kakyuu." Mercury announced.

"Go ahead, you know what's best. But remember it is late. She may be asleep."

"Thank you Venus, but her senshi are awake, so I'm sure that she is too." Ami said as she turned in the other direction.

"Princess." Venus said drawing attention to herself. "Be mad at me tomorrow. You must understand that this is my duty…our duty, is you and your safety. All this wouldn't be a problem if you would just ask…"

"I don't want to. I want to be normal."

"Not possible, you're a princess, learn to live with it…we have." She turned and walked away. Serenity looked over to Jupiter.

"What's her problem?" She asked pouting.

"Serenity," she said sitting down and patting the white bench next to her. She waited for her to be seated before she continued. "You are complaining about being a princess. Well we are princesses too…and just because we are, we were dragged from our parents to be trained to protect you. We did so without question because it is what we are. You need to learn that. Because you are a princess, you may not have the right to do what ever you want, because many people out there would love to see you dead. And sometimes when you do stuff like this it makes us mad because not only are you putting yourself in danger, but us too. Then you get mad at us for doing our duty, which is our only reason for living." Serenity looked over at Jupiter tears filling her large blue eyes.

"Is that why Venus was so mad?"

"I think so. She is our leader and well, see would take it the worst. We all love you Serenity."

"You know I was just thinking that Minako could never understand the hardship of duty."

"She does Serenity, we all do, and we know that you understand too." She nodded accepting what she had known for a long time.

"I tell you guys all the time to call me something else, my mom is Serenity." Jupiter touched the end of her nose.

"You are to…Serenity." She giggled and then they walked back to her room.

00-00-00-00-00

Mercury had the whole layout of the castle in her head. She had helped Queen Serenity figure out where to put everyone. So she knew exactly where princess Kakyuu was. To get to her room thought you had to go through the guard's rooms. She did a quick scan to see if any of the guards were home, only one was so she went to knock on his door. She had hoped to spend some of the evening with her parents. She had but only an hour, she would meet them for breakfast tomorrow. She knocked again when no one came a little louder. Someone yelled 'I'm' coming.' She looked down the hall to see the one person that she didn't want to see. Zoisite was walking down the hall slowly, but if this door didn't open soon, she knew she would be caught. The door opened and she looked up when all she saw was a chest. The she looked up seeing his eyes again, the color of lavender. It had been to dark in the garden for her to really be sure, but now she knew.

"Hello, Kou Taiki of Kinmoku…." She looked down the hall to see that Zoisite was even closer. Then he looked up.

"Mercury!" He exclaimed as he started to walk faster.

"Let me in, please?" She pleaded with the tall man in front of her. He opened the door and let her in as Zoisite got to the door.

"Mercury?" He questioned.

"I'm busy, business…maybe later." She said as Taiki slammed the door. After an awkward silence she looked to Taiki. "You play chess well."

"Thanks, you do too, though you do look different." He only now recognized her as the same girl; it had been dark in the garden. She looked down at her clothes and remembered why she was here.

"Is your princess here?"

"Yes, but she is sleeping. Why?"

"I would like her to talk to Kou Seiya."

"Why?" He asked getting irritated.

"Because Princess Serenity…"

"Why do you care, that's not your business?" He interrupted.

"I am Sailor Mercury, I am part of the Royal guard, and it is my sworn duty to protect her. This may be cold but keep your man away from my Princess; the only thing that can come out of it is pain. So just let it be and leave her alone. She must do her duty as a princess just as I had to do mine."

"Duty is that all you think about." He asked still fuming, not sure why.

"No…but when I wear this uniform, it is all I'm allowed. Thank you for listening. If you princess would like to speak to me, just ask anyone, for Princess Ami of Mercury. Thank you." She turned getting ready to walk out when a soft voice stopped her. She turned to see the princess and fell to one knee in homage.

"Are we not welcome here? Rise please and answer my question." She said as she watched Mercury fall to one knee.

"Milady you and your guard are wanted here, but my Princess, you must understand, will give her heart to one of your guards, and the only thing it will do is cause pain, for I have found no loop hole in the contract, she will wed Prince Endymion of Earth. All this effort will bring nothing but pain to those involved. I would like nothing more than to see my princess in love with the one that she should wed, but…I have done all I can. So I plead, please stop him." Ami had stayed bowed the whole time until her now when she felt Taiki's gentle hands on her shoulders pulling her up. He stood behind her keeping his hands on her small shoulders.

"Are all princesses here given no choice?" She asked her vibrant red eyes filling with tears.

"Ma'am we only do what is expected." Was her sullen reply.

"Too much, is expected from you." She said simply. "You are filled with not only your pain child, but your princess's as well. When were you taken?" She asked not sure if she really wanted to know the answer.

"When I was six." She told her. She had learned to live with reality. She watched as princess Kakyuu vibrant red eyes filled with more tears.

"I will do what I can, but I have always said to follow your heart. Princess Mercury." She said as she started to turn away. Sad blue eyes met equally sad red ones. "Do not give up hopes of romance and dreams. Duty isn't everything"

"I'll never give up that." She said as she nodded and left. "But here duty is everything." She whispered under her breath thinking no one would hear, but he did and he watched her go with a sad expression on his face.

"What a stunning woman." She watched as Taiki nodded.

"She beat me at chess."

"But no one has beaten you, Maker."

"I can't say that anymore."

"You got distracted, by your heart." He nodded not sure what she had said. "Tomorrow Maker, get that contract, I want them all to follow their hearts." He nodded and the watched as she went back to her room, he needed to wait for the others.

00-00-00-00-00

Jupiter walked through the palace like a thief. She had to talk to him, but he had all but disappeared after the garden incident and she just needed to see him. He was in the same sector as always but she never knew which room he would be in. She approached the hall and she saw the prince along with Kunzite walking into two of the rooms. Well that was two down, now for the others. She opened one door to find that the room was empty, but she recognized the items, Jadeite's room. And where he was Nephrite was close. She pulled the door shut and went to the next door and opened it. There he was sound asleep, his sword by his bed ready to be grabbed at any moment. His dark hair was spread across the pillow and he laid on his back sprawling over the king size mattress. He looked so helpless, almost like a child. She grabbed the sword moving it out of his reach and then sat on the bed beside him. She brushed the hair out for his face and smiled when he turned toward her hand.

"Nephrite..." She whispered, she knew that he could hear her.

"Mako-chan, what?" He asked confused, his sleep riddled mind still foggy.

"I wanted to talk to you." She whispered.

"About what?" He asked sitting up causing the sheet to fall off his naked chest.

"I'm sorry for what I did early. It was very childish of me and I was just mad. I wanted this to be hard on you so you would know I how I felt."

"I know how you feel Mako-chan, I feel the same way." He told her, resting his hand on her cheek, and then letting it fall to her neck.

"I don't care if they aren't together." She said both knowing who 'they' were. "I just want to be with you."

"I know me too." He whispered in agreement

"I love you Nephrite."

"I love you too, Mako-chan, but..." He stopped talking when her gentle lips touched his in a kiss that became one of pure possession. He cradled her head holding her in place while he assaulted her lips, and in turn she kissed him back, with all that she felt for him. She pulled away.

"You should go." He said pushing her away.

"Never friends," she whispered, "We can never be just friends, we are destined for more."

"I know, but you and I…" he said nodding his voice was raspy, almost harsh.

"Let me stay?" She asked her green eyes pleading as she interrupted what she knew he was going to say.

"Stay?"

"I want to be with you." She told him begging him to understand. "In every way a man can be with a woman who loves him." She clarified for him when he looked lost. She wanted this, no needed this from him.

"Mako-chan, this isn't like you." He told her.

"I don't care; I just wanna be with you." She told him.

"But..." Again he was cut off by her lips and again, like always, gave her what she wanted.

00-00-00-00-00

Jadeite walked slowly listening to all the Kunzite had to say, but he couldn't say that he agreed. He didn't think that the Princess and Prince was the best match. She was too much of a free soul while the prince was very serious and often rude.

"Speaking of the Prince." Kunzite said on a laugh. He looked ahead and saw his prince talking with a very agitated Rei. The man just wasn't giving up and he didn't want to know how long she had been stuck with him there. He walked up grabbing the Prince's attention.

"Prince, I must request an audience with Princess Rei, it is personal. It is late and it would probably be best if you retired for the night sir." The prince thought about what he had said and smiled.

"Thank you Jadeite. I was caught up in the conversation."

"I'll take you back to our quarters sir. " Kunzite offered as the men turned and walked away.

"Jadeite I needed to speak with you." She said turning her vibrant eyes on him.

"Yes?" He asked noticing that she was starting to look tired. "Let me walk you back to your Quarters, you look extremely tired." She nodded and took his elbow.

"Jadeite you know that my life is my duty. I don't have room for you or anyone but the princess." She told him as they stopped in front of her room. He pulled the door opened and followed her in. She stopped in awe and turned in a circle inspecting every aspect of her room. It was amazing; there were roses everywhere, in vases, on the bed, in pots on her small balcony, tied in wreaths that wrapped around the canopies of her bed. "Jadeite…" She whispered in awe. "You shouldn't have. Why?"

"Because, I like you respect you and I want to be part of that fire that consumes your soul. I want to be with you." He whispered still standing behind her.

"Jadeite, this can't happen, things are going to change." She told him as he pulled her back against his chest her back resting against his chest. He smiled when he felt her relax against him.

"Yes it can, if you let it."

"But…" For once in her life she was unsure about what she should do, or what should happen. "Follow you heart," the princess's word echoed in her head. "Jadeite…" She whispered turning in his embrace. "You are tempting my heart."

"I know you already have mine."

"I treasure it." She said her violet eyes looking to his peering into them reading their sincerity. She reached a hand up to brush back his unruly hair. "Okay, but I'm not ready."

"Huh?" He asked confused.

"I not ready for it all." She clarified giving him that look.

"I want you to give it to me when you're ready, no pressure." She reached up as he leaned down as his lips kissed hers, but this time it was different, he was branding her and never again would she be the same. She wrapped her arms around his neck then hiking her dress up so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. And while the passion they shared carried them to new heights, they did not consummate their love. They simply spent the night wrapped in love's embrace.

00-00-00-00-00

Venus opened her door slowly, she should apologize, and she had no right to talk to the princess like that. Training took over as someone grabbed her from behind wrapping an arm around her waist and the other covering her mouth. She stepped on their foot then sent her elbow back hitting a solid chest, she then turned her hip gripping the arm that had slipped around her neck and flipped him over. She put a heeled shoe over his neck. The first thing she did when she got a look was let go and kneel beside him.

"I'm sorry…training…" She said as she helped Seiya back to his feet. He looked over to see Yaten laughing silently in the corner.

"Not funny." He said giving a stare. "That was the reason I wanted you here remember, to help."

"Yeah but this was better." Venus watched the conversation jump back and forth.

"Why are you in my room?" She asked as soon as they stopped.

"I think I love your princess." Venus looked to Seiya as tears filled her eyes. 'Why can't anyone tell me that?' her heart yelled. Yaten's eyes widened in surprise as he felt jealousy roll through her but then as soon as it came it was gone, overwhelmed by torment.

"No, it's hopeless." Both the men were startled at her show of tears, and by the conviction in her voice. "We have tried everything. The only thing that will happen if you tell her that would be a lot of unneeded pain. You have to understand. It's different here. We can't choose our destiny. She has no hope of marrying… of loving anyone but Endymion."

"We were taught to follow our hearts." Yaten told her standing beside Seiya.

"I'm sorry but when we wear this the only thing allowed is duty, for all of us. The princess needs to understand that."

"Please I just want to tell her." Seiya pleaded. "There is always hope when you love someone."

"Seiya, I'm sorry I just use your name, I really don't know you, is there something else I should call you?" They both looked puzzled by the question; at the time and place it seemed irrelevant.

"No, Seiya and Yaten are fine." Seiya told her.

"Listen, take a couple days, and then if you still feel that you love her come to me and I will bring you together. I've never been in love Seiya, but I can feel it and I feel it on you. If I can still feel it in a few days and its not obsession, which I have seen many times before, I will let you tell her. But it will only cause pain, but she I guess she has a right to know." She whispered ashamed that she had named what he felt for her princess as obsession, it was obvious to her that it was love, true love, and that one moment that they had met it had started and it had yet to stop.

"How do you feel love?" Yaten asked, though he had a good guess, he was an empath, and well he could usually peg others with a similar gift. That was may be why he was so drawn to her.

"I'm the Senshi of Love; I can feel it I guess empathically." They turned to leave when Seiya turned around.

"Thank you, Lady Venus." She nodded but he had one more question. "What does a world feel like without love?" He asked, worried when her blue eyes clouded with pain.

"Cold and dark, very cold and dark." She whispered as the left. They closed the door and Seiya went in his way, but Yaten stayed and looked at it a little while. A glow shone from under the door then he heard sobs, heart wrenching sobs that broke Yaten's heart.

00-00-00-00-00

She stood at the docking bay holding her dear half brother in her arms.

"Sanlen, can't you stay longer, I have barely had anytime with you at all."

"I know Serenity, but I think that it best that I train with the outers, besides I would like to spend some time getting to know Hotaru a little better."

"You know that mother would never let you marry a person of that station." Serenity said, the hate for her mother's attitude obvious in her voice.

"I know, but she doesn't have as much control over me as she does over you." He said watching her, his concern apparent.

"I know. One of these days Sanlen I think that both of us will be able to follow our hearts." She said embracing that man that could be her twin. About a good seven to eight inches taller, they had the same color hair and their eyes were almost the same but Sanlen's were more green that blue and the opposite was for Serenity. "I will miss you brother."

"And I will miss you, Stay safe, love." He said as he boarded the shuttle and fear moved over Serenity's heart and she had a cold feeling that she would never see him again.

00-00-00-00-00

Seiya, Yaten and Taiki avoided them like that plague for two days, but still they haunted them in their thoughts. The princess on the other hand talked to the Queen, Princess and her court constantly wanting to learn more about this place of light that took romance and dreams and crushed them. She had gotten a copy of the contract but Taiki was having as little luck has Ami had had. She was right it looked gloomy. But Seiya was surer than ever that this Princess had captured his heart. For the first time, those that had never thought let alone dreamt of love, it was all that they could think about. For all parties involved it was new. After three days Minako was waiting for Seiya to come and get her, but it wasn't him that knocked on her door, it was the other one. Yaten, the one man that unnerved her the most was the one who stood at her door. Yaten had come to get her. His eyes just seemed to look through her, study her, like he knew everything about her. When she opened the door he was surprised by the waves of confusion that came off of her. He to had empathic ability thought he could sense everything, not just love, and it was cold and dark here, but these girls, they were the light, when ever he would walk by one of them, he felt joy, love, or happiness. Sometimes they were sad, but not as often as the felt other things, right now she felt dread.

"Seiya waits in the garden." She nodded and walked down the hall beside him. "Why are you dreading this?" He asked, surprised when she didn't question how he knew.

"Because, he will still love her and it will cause only pain."

"Dread, because letting her feel pain is against duty."

"No, because she is my friend and I love her."

"But you never have been in love?"

"No, never the kind of love that grabs your heart and won't let go, the kind of love that when you think of that person and aren't with them your heart hurts. I want to feel that…but I'm destined not to."

"You want to find your one and only?" Yaten asked sarcastically, but wanting to know the answer.

"I already have one." She said looking to the princess's window.

"Who says? Who say you can love no one but your princess, that you're destined not to love."

"The people of my planet, my father, my god." He stopped in his tracks at the entrance to the garden. He was getting extremely mad at the way she gave herself no chance.

"Venus…No one chooses you path but for you." He said his voice holding anger.

"Maybe in your world, but not here." The were standing confrontational toe to toe looking at each other they were about the same height Yaten being an inch or so taller.

"Was this in your chosen path?" He asked as he leaned down, brushing his lips with hers. He pulled back to look at her, her blue eyes wide with shock. She stared at him and raised a shaking hand to her tingling lips. 'But he barely touched you?' her mind screamed at her. Her expression so confused and adorable had him reaching for her again. This time her eyes fluttered shut and she reached for him, wrapping her arms around neck, feeling the strands of his silky hair. Surprisingly, he only proved two things as he pulled her closer, that he was falling for her, and she was falling for him. They pulled each other closer craving the new feeling that was growing in them both. Her arms wrapped around his neck tighter as his pulled her closer at her waist. She gasped a little, letting the kiss grew deeper, more passionate. His hands moved up to her face trapping her in the kiss as she tried to pull him closer still. His hands twisted in her hair, locking them together as they shared their souls. He pulled away, his hands still in her hair even when he heard Seiya walking closer. "Was that on your path, Venus?" He asked again. She blushed as she turned her head to look at Seiya who was looking at them with a curious eye. She felt it then, the warm waves of love coming off of Seiya, he was so lost in love she knew she had no choice. It was too much, the feelings off Seiya, and the passion she felt in herself along with something from Yaten, and she wasn't sure what that was.

"I'll bring her to you." She turned and fled. Little did she know this was the worst day that they could have chosen, because not only was Kunzite in the garden watching, but Prince Endymion was with him.

00-00-00-00-00

"Venus are you still mad at me." The two girls that could have matched for sisters were walking down that hall together.

"No, I understand how you feel. I often resent being a princess."

"But you're so strong."

"No, I'm not. I don't stand up to anything. I let others choose my path for me. No, you are the strong one Serenity." They smiled at each other in understanding.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." It didn't take long for her to realize especially after she saw Seiya.

"Thank you Venus." She said giving her friend a hug.

"I'll be waiting." She said quietly walking away. She avoided Yaten as long as she could, but she couldn't stop looking at him. He had changed everything with one kiss. That one moment she knew that nothing would ever be the same. Yaten looked at her. Waves of confusion poured off of her. Had he made the wrong move? He wondered, but it had felt right, the kiss, holding her, proving her wrong, it was like this was all supposed to happen. He joined her in confusion.

00-00-00-00-00

As soon as Venus was gone she ran into his arms. "Seiya, I'm so happy, why?"

"Venus is letting me have my say." He smiled.

"But why?" She asked confused.

"Because what I feel is real. After so little time Serenity, I love you; my heart is yours to do with as you wish." He told her, as he looked her, saw the tears well up in her eyes and feared that she didn't feel the same.

"Oh, Seiya, I love you too. I will treasure the gift of your love, but nothing can come of it. I can't break the betrothal. But you will forever have my heart in return." She ran to his arms and as hot tears rolled down her face she received the first kiss from the man that she loved, and it made her heart ache, everything in her was full of light and pain knowing that it could never be. The tears wouldn't stop.

"I love you." She said as he pulled away.

"I love you too." He answered holding her as she cried.

00-00-00-00-00

The prince watched the scene unfold and jealousy and hurt filled him, but most of all anger. How dare that guard touch my princess? "We'll show them," He looked over to Kunzite who was as angry as him. "Tell Beryl that we will do her bidding."

00-00-00-00-00

Mercury stared at the computer screen in the security division. She was alone and tired. The door opened and she looked to see that it was Taiki, the one who was now for some reason haunting her dreams.

"I found it." He told her.

"What?" She asked confused, the she read the paper that he was holding up.

"The loop hole. All we have to do is get him to do one act against the moon kingdom and it will be done."

"I thought of that. He is squeaky clean." she told him

"Something as simple as a word, Mercury. All he has to do is say he hates the moon kingdom." He told her confidently.

"Really…Tomorrow at the masquerade ball." She said a plan forming.

"Just what I was thinking."

"We need a plan." She smiled as she jumped him and gave him a hug. "Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you," she said as she hugged him as hard as she could. The sheer force of her hug caused him to grab hold of her. He felt a shock pass through his system, much like when he first kissed her hand, but the first time she was flustered and now she was happy. But what if she didn't feel what ever went through him every time he touched her.

"Your welcome." He told her just holding her.

"We have to tell the Princess," She grabbed his hand and ran out of the room. Him following laughing at how awkward it was. No one saw the large evil force that gathered on the moon miles from the kingdom, and now no one could, it had cloaked over.

00-00-00-00-00

Mercury ran into the gardens into the tense atmosphere that surround Yaten and Venus, they seemed to be staying as far apart as they could but wanting to be closer. Mercury broke the news.

"He found it. A way to break it. The contract!" Venus instantly knew what was meant and called to Serenity. Yaten looked confused until Taiki proceeded to let him in on what was going on. Serenity was over joyed by the news, laughing and crying hugging and kissing. The joy that was hers was spread to all of them. They all watched in amazement as Seiya fell to his knees at first thanking whatever being had granted him this chance then turned to Serenity grabbing her hands and the words flowing from his mouth.

"Serenity, we have been given this one chance, please say that you love me as much as I love you and promise to marry me when we can?" He watched her shock and then her smile as the word flowed down to him.

"Yes." She said falling to her knees beside him and holding him in her arms. Tears of joy were apparent as they ran down her cheeks and onto his silk shirt. "Yes, I love you too."

00-00-00-00-00

Rei walked down the hall her heels clicking constantly on the cold marble floor. She couldn't find him anywhere. There were only so many places that Jadeite could run off to. She had had an uneasy feeling in her stomach all day and she feared that the evil she was sensing was soon approaching. It felt too dark and evil for her to even handle, the feeling had made her sick earlier this afternoon.

"Hey Mako-chan!" She said catching her friend's attention as they passed each other. "Have you seen Jadeite?" She asked

"No, I was just looking for Nephrite; he was supposed to meet me in the garden. I hope nothing is wrong." She said worry casting a glow in her emerald eyes.

"Yeah, Me too." Rei said as she continued on her way.

00-00-00-00-00

It was supposed to be an early night tonight, but he had a feeling that wasn't going to happen. He couldn't stop his mind from constantly going back to that one moment in time that he wasn't sure what really happened. One moment she was telling him about the ways of her life here and the next thing he knew he was kissing her. Trying, with all his might, that this one action of his would prove her wrong. But he had enjoyed it, loved it actually. He wanted more. It was around nine when he finally fell asleep, but not for long. He woke up, half in his dreams and half-awake as he left his room. In his dreams she wouldn't let him love her and he knew, at this point in time, he did. He loved her. In short length time as four, almost five days, he had given his heart to someone who didn't know what to do with it. He walked down the hall glad that no one could see him in his lucid state came to her door. He traced the Venus sign painted in gold on the door, before knocking. He knew that he must look like a mess, but he didn't care, he just had to ask one question. She opened the door in a yellow robe, her hair down and her blue eyes wide with concern. "Yaten!" He heard his name roll from her lips and he thought it was magic. "Is everything okay?" He heard her say, as he studied her, his green eyes taking in everything. He felt her worry and her joy. He walked in and then looked at her asking what he had been so afraid of in his dreams.

"Why won't you let me love you?" He whispered

00-00-00-00-00

Venus was getting ready for bed with a light heart. Every thing was going to be all right, who cared that Seiya was only a guard. Nothing mattered but the princess's happiness. She smiled again as she thought back to when Seiya decided to propose in the garden. Romance was not forgotten, she realized and the people from the planet Kinmoku had brought it back to them. The knock at her door startled her, but she quickly grabbed her robe and pulled it over her nightgown as she went to answer her door.

"Yaten!" She said surprised. He looked at her with almost sad eyes. "Is everything okay?" She asked in concern, letting him in.

"Why won't you let me love you?" Then she felt it, the emotions coming off him were so hot they almost burned her, but she wanted only to go closer. She knew what they were, it was love, coming off him, but, it was so hot because it was love for HER. She moved closer to him.

"Yaten?" She asked putting her hand against his face, her hand was warm where it touched and Yaten felt like he had a fever. She put her hand in his hair and pulled him closer, Yaten pushed the door closed as he entered all the way into the room then let himself be pulled as she kissed him gently trying to soothe him, holding him, helping him the only way she knew how. She had never seen anyone in this state before. Then the question 'let me love you.' Her mind was screaming 'calm him down get him outta here,' but her heart told her different, 'soothe him hold him, kiss him, let him know you love him.' So she did, she followed her heart.

All he could feel was her. In his head in his heart in his whole being was filled with her, he could feel everything that she felt and it was overwhelming. He knew that she loved him he could feel it. He took control of the soothing kiss that she was giving him and deepened it, letting her know what he meant, and how he felt, for her. She responded in like pulling him closer as she walked backward never breaking the kiss. They stopped walking when she lightly bumped into her bed. He pushed her back slightly, pulling away while pushing her gently down on the soft mattress, "Are you sure?" He asked, she nodded but he wanted more, he wanted to hear it. He slightly kissed and nibbled on her neck, waiting for her to respond.

"Yes, Yaten, please love me." She pleaded with him, wanting the feeling and craving the heat that she felt coming off of him, it was love, but if this was love it was intoxicating. He smirked at her then kissed her again as two passionate people, lost them selves in the passion that they had barely fought. Minako knew what is was like to be loved, and in the mist of passion a connection was made, not only with the body, but also with the heart, mind, and soul.

00-00-00-00-00

Ami was trying to avoid him but she couldn't. Something had changed about him. He had said that he had only had to leave a little while and that proved true; the log said that they were only gone for two hours. But now she had only seen him and she didn't like him, he had changed. He looked dark, almost sinister. He had left with the rest of the generals right after she and Taiki had went to the garden to talk to Serenity. She was nervous, and knew deep in her gut that something wasn't right. She had just changed out of her sailor fuku and was in a long dress that swept the floor. The blue dress was a hindrance but they must look like either a princess or like a guard, that was Queen Serenity's rule. She walked down the hall slowly watching for Zoisite, but she couldn't see him anywhere. She had thought that she was done, but she had forgotten to log out and no one could do that for her except her. She walked there then signed out for the time that she had left then as she was walking out the door there he was. Standing there in his general's uniform and looking at her with slanted eyes. His posture was agitated and she guessed that he was mad, not really sure why though.

"Zoisite, how are you?" She asked smiling at her even though the muscles in her stomach started to tense.

"Ami, I gave you a chance." He spoke quietly an evil smirk twisting his usual gentle features.

"Zoisite, what's wrong, what's happened." She asked confused.

"Things have changed."

"What things?"

"I have a…new perspective on things." He pushed himself against the wall making him stand up. He leaned forward and grabbed her arm around the wrist.

"Let go." She said trying to pull away, but he seemed to have the strength of five men, she had sparred him, trained with him, and he had never been this strong before. "Zoisite, let go." She said again. She looked down the hall when she heard footsteps. Her pleading eyes met Taiki's shocked ones as he continued walking towards them. Zoisite looked over his shoulder than whispered so only she could hear.

"Make him go away."

"Taiki," she said in relief when he stopped.

"Is everything okay?" The pressure in her wrist increased and she winced in pain.

"No, Owww." She gasped as he pinched even harder.

"Let her go." He said quietly looking at the much shorter man not scared.

"No, she is mine, she has always been mine. I don't care that she is a whore and would give herself to you. I want her and she is mine." Ami looked amazed at what was coming out of his mouth, never had anyone said that to her before. Taiki made a fist grabbed Zoisite's hand and stuck the nerve located there. His hand was instantly off her wrist letting go as he looked at Taiki in disgust. "Ami, don't go." He pleaded with her.

"Ami?" Taiki asked holding a hand out to her. "Let's go." She looked from one to the other, that her hand with the bruise already forming placed itself in Taiki's hand. A shock went through her when she touched him. She looked up shocked only to see that he had felt it too. "Let's go." He closed his hand over hers and walked with her away from the angry Zoisite.

"You'll get yours." His yell echoed and followed them down the hall.

00-00-00-00-00

His words had echoed in her head through out the night. It was one of two things on her mind, Zoisite and Taiki. He had helped her, when he hadn't had to and then he walked her all the way to her door not worrying about his own safety. Ami walked slowly down the hall, on her way to thank him. When he had dropped her off he had leaned down to kiss her cheek then turned and left. And now that was the only thought that was in her mind, and her heart, but she wouldn't admit that. She had to know what was going on, she wanted to know if he felt what she had last night. She had thought about it most of the night, and then when she had fallen asleep she had dreamt of him. She knocked on his door quietly, part of her wanting him to come the other part worried that he didn't feel it. She didn't know love and wasn't sure if this was it. It had been so fast and well, little under a week. Their princess and the Queen had gotten along well, so they would come back, but would he want to. Would he come just to see her, or hate coming because she was about to ruin everything that had felt right with what they were feeling? She turned to walk away deciding that she didn't want to know, she wanted to stay like this. With a friend who could play chess against her and someone who could understand her when she spoke. Knowing wasn't worth losing in her opinion. She started down the hall when she heard the door open. She turned to see him standing there, studying her as she turned back to look.

"Ami." He said his voice carrying down the hall, to where she now stood.

"Taiki." She returned as she turned back around to face him.

"You had a question." He told her studying her face. "I can tell by your expression. Would you like to come in?" She nodded then ducked under his arm when he held the door open.

"What happened earlier?" She asked.

"I'm confused, why don't you tell me?" He said.

"He's not normally like that. When we first met he liked me, and always hung around, we were both the brains of the bunch, but well, something's wrong with him, and I don't like him, I never really liked him, that way…" she told him blushing as the words flowed, "but what happened between us?"

"Nothing…" he told her observing her carefully, he had a feeling that she wanted him to have an explanation, but he didn't.

"Oh, good, well then, I should go. Thank you. Friends?" she said extending her hand he took it and once again the feeling spread through them both. "Oh?" She voiced in question, not letting go of his hand, but just staring at where they were connected.

"I'll take that as a hint." He said as he took her hand and pulled her closer. She tilted her head back looking at him in question as he leaned down to kiss her. It was gentle and not pushing, but a more intense feeling spread through them this time, more of everything they felt the first time they simply touched. The kiss grew until she opened her mouth to him and she had her first real kiss, never had she been kissed like this, something this intense had to be illegal, she though, then gave up on all rational thought and just kissed him back. They pulled back for air and looked at each other. He rested his forehead on hers.

"I'm glad you took the hint." She said blush rising on passion colored cheeks. "Look for me at the masquerade ball. I'll save you my dances."

"Don't hide yourself to well Ami." She stood in his arms enjoying the feeling of having someone hold her. "I should really be going."

"Of course." He told her rationally.

"Kiss me again, please don't let me go?" She asked, so he gave and he would never let her go.

00-00-00-00-00

Yaten woke in a strange bed in a strange room. He couldn't believe what he had done last night that was so stupid, giving in like that. He looked down to the woman still sleep. Her body pressed against his and her head pillowed on his shoulder. Her hair was spread out over his chest the silky strands tickling his skin. He had no idea his dreams could turn to this, all he knew was that last night, he had felt the need to hold her love her and now look what happened, but he had followed his heart. His princess often said he was too passionate about things. Sometimes though, he just wanted. 'I could be in love.' He thought once before dismissing the idea. All things had spun out of control when he got here. He looked to the clock that she had hanging on her wall, about 9:00, she had said something last night about this being her day off, and so he placed his arms around her and fell quietly back into peaceful sleep. When he woke up again he felt the sapphire blue eyes watching him even before he opened his eyes. She was studying him, all his features and his expression. He could feel that she wasn't mad, angry or scared, but relieved and happy. He was happy that he had made her feel this way. He opened his eyes with a smile on his face. She smiled down at him.

"I'm happy." She said in a hushed voice. She laid her head back on his chest and felt it when he pressed a gentle kiss into her hair.

"Me too, I didn't mean for this to happen." He watched her, as she looked confused, "when I first came her I didn't mean love in the physical sense, but the emotional sense."

"Oh?" She asked in question then picked her head up off his chest to watch him. "Are you sorry?"

"No, not in the least. But I have to tell you something." Yaten regretted the words as soon as soon as he felt her tense up. He saw her nod slightly and decided to continue. "You know how you and your friends transform?" He waited for another nod. "Well I do too. In this form I well a male and well when I transform, I'm female." He told her waiting for the shock to wear in.

"Just another thing we have in common. We both have transformations that turn us to senshi. It's a duty." She told him

"Minako…" he stopped when a finger hushed him.

"Let's keep it simple for right now, okay?" He nodded then kissed the finger over his lips and smiled and she smiled back.

00-00-00-00-00

The first thing that he had done was to get down on his knees and ask her to marry him. He really didn't care that there were other people around who could be watching, but he was happy and he wanted forever. And now both he and Serenity were in a glow that couldn't be dimmed. Happiness flowed from them and passed to anyone that was near. They had a plan all had a part to play and they were confident that all would go well. He smiled as she walked into the room.

"I really don't get the reason behind this ball," she told him the minute that she walked through the door her golden hair following in waves. "I mean all we do is wear mask and do what we always do at balls, so what the point of a masquerade ball?"

"I have no idea." He told her with a lilting smile. "I think that it could be fun."

"I can't wait to finally tell my mother about you. She was so hell-bent on Endymion that I hope that she will still accept you."

"I think that she will."

"My mother isn't all that she appears to be thought she can be quite mean at times, just to prepare you."

"I'll survive anything for you my love." Serenity looked deep into the eyes of that man that she had fallen in love with.

"I must prepare for the ball."

"I also, I will see you there. I love you." She smiled sweetly when he tacked that on the end of the statement.

"I love you Kou Seiya of Kinmoku."

00-00-00-00-00

Taiki, Seiya and Yaten all took the princess to be announced, the told her they would find her later after her name was called. They all turned and walked away leaning against the far wall in the ball room waiting.

"So, Yaten, Where were you last night, I heard you leave." Seiya said.

"I was with Minako." He whispered, trying to stay quite.

"All Night?" The other two asked surprised.

"Yes all night," he said, trying to ignore his friends.

"You didn't…"Taiki started

"He did…" Seiya finished.

"How could you go that far, we have only been here a week?" Taiki said angered.

"What would the princess say?"

"Follow your heart." Yaten said knowing exactly what she would say. The other two fell silent.

"Did you hear that?" Taiki asked. Then it came again, a small scream.

"Let's go." Seiya said. They ran out the door, and stopped shock that was there. The generals and prince of Earth stood there a young woman unconscious in the prince's arms.

"Get them and lock them in closet, I want them to live to see me destroy all the senshi and then have Serenity for my own."

"No!" Seiya exclaimed rushing forward. It took only a matter of minutes for the three lights to be over powered by the generals that had the hand of evil aiding them; soon they were tied gagged and unconscious in a closet. The only ones knowing that the moon was in trouble were in trouble themselves.

00-00-00-00-00

The princess stopped talking the minute she felt it. Her senshi were in battle and they were hurt. She turned form the conversation and then walked out in the hall, she could barely sense them, and she walked down the hall opening doors looking for them while the party continued inside.

00-00-00-00-00

The girls all looked at each other, even thought they had masks covering parts of their faces, there was no doubt who they where. Ami was wearing a dark blue dress that shimmered down to purple as the dress reached her feet. Her mask was the same was shimmering shades of dark blue and purple with and elaborate feather display on the top, she was a peacock and a beautiful one at that. Makoto's dress was of deep velvet green that clung to her body, with a low cut cleavage, high waist and slit up the back she looked stunning. Her mask was a dark green, surrounded by ivy leaves; she was representing the graceful ivy trees of her planet. Rei was dressed in red; the clingy dress was covered with netting cover looking as though flames were dancing over her skin, stings in the back criss-crossed in the back with a string halter top, gracing her long neck. Dark purple eyes flashed through the mask of flames, she represented fire. Minako was dressed like Ami. Her dress that as it went down grew to a lighter shade of orange, slits were found on either side of her legs along with no apparent sleeve, the gown scooped down revealing her back, her mask was done in glistering shades of orange and yellow. Minako represented Aphrodite. Yet their princess could outdo all her senshi. She was dressed in a silk white gown that hugged her waist, and then flowed down to touching the floor. The silk shimmered in the light, causing a white glow to form around her. Her mask was golden and held a halo on top her head, and the wings on her back were made of gentle feathers that escaped every once in a while, she represented the angel of the moon. They were the only ones to be introduced tonight. And for the first time they were all a little nervous.

"Minako, do you think that Nephrite will like this?" Makoto asked.

"Mako-chan, he has loved you since he saw you, why wouldn't he love it?" Minako asked rolling her eyes trying to settle her own stomach. Something was wrong, a constant pain in her gut, it had tingled and glowed last night with Yaten but now it was full of dread and she didn't know why.

"I've never worn anything like this before." She said plucking hair off her dress that wasn't even there. Her green eyes looked unsure and about the tear. Makoto found her self in wrapped as Ami gave her a hug.

"Everything will be all right Makoto, Nephrite loves you remember, and this night will be perfect, all of us can be happy with the ones we love." She smiled noticing how her words calmed everyone. Her gut hurt too, but she was on a better note than Minako, Taiki had made a connection when he kissed her, and almost psychic connection and she feared for him. Ami lifted her head as she heard the announcer start. "Well I'm first. Gotta go." She hated being first. She was announced followed by Minako, Rei, Makoto, then last but not least, Serenity. She was smiling until she got to the bottom. Seiya was not there to get her and Endymion stood in his place. She accepted his hand and put a smile on her face, she looked to the others to see that Yaten and Taiki weren't present either. Minako felt sick the minute she looked at Endymion and grabbed on to Rei for support who felt the evil coming off him in wave, dark evil waves, while Minako felt his hate for everything including them. She looked to the other generals and felt the same thing.

"Something is wrong here." Minako whispered to Rei.

"I know, I feel it to, evil. Jadeite…" she looked over to her love and felt the same thing, "they have been inhabited by evil."

"And hate. We need to warn the Queen. You guys watch the princess and watch out." Ami and Mako-chan looked at them. "Don't go near Nephrite." She told her friend. Watching as her shocked green eyes searched for her love.

"Something's wrong with the generals." She said as her eyes met that of her lovers, "he doesn't love me right now." She said her eyes filling a little bit before she wiped the tears away. Jadeite looked at her in shock the realizing that he had been found out. He then glared at her his loving eyes glistering with hate; ice overcame her heart as it shattered, seeing the one that she love head to his friends who then looked over to them. Two headed for the Queen who was sitting on her throne over looking all of the guest, she saw Venus and Mars and stood walking to meet them half way. Her eyes scanned the crowd listing to what they said.

"I can't cancel the party."

"But my Queen…"

"Look Venus, the entire population is here and having fun, how much harm could the generals do? Really? With you here."

"Something bigger is at work here, my Queen, please." Rei pleaded

"I'm sorry I can't." She went to sit on her thrown to watch the part pass, not more than a half an hour passed before it started. The wind grew howling angrily at the sky. All dancing and music stopped that instant as the all ran to look out the window. The generals still in uniform ripped the mask that they had worn off. Their eyes glowed an eerie crimson as the approached their prince. The Queens startled eyes opened wide as she took in what was happening, the steady wind grew and grew slowly tearing apart little pieces of the castle as a woman's eerie voice filled the air. "Now the moon kingdom will fall."

The generals took this as an order pulling out their swords. Prince Endymion continued the yell, "And the moon kingdom shall fall under my hand, and I will have all that should be mine."

"VENUS POWER! MAKE UP"

"MERCURY POWER! MAKE UP!"

"JUPITER POWER! MAKE UP!"

"MARS POWER! MAKE UP!"

With that cry the crowd in the ballroom left, leaving their Senshi to protect them.

00-00-00-00-00

Seiya came to first, slowly groggy as he realized that he had been taken out, he was tied up, god knows where, with his other Senshi. Yaten came to next.

"They are in battle." He said aloud, Seiya looked over to him confusion apparent in his blue eyes. "I felt the power of there star seeds increase. Plus I feel her." Taiki was slowly coming to.

"Me too." Taiki whispered then asked, "Princess?" He said in awe.

"No, we got snatched," Seiya told him.

"No she's coming." He said again, then they all heard the slow footfalls and the opening and closing of doors as she seemed to be searching for them.

"Princess!" they yell collectively. They heard the footfalls approach as the door opened, and there she was her red eyes relieved to see them there.

"This is not like you my Starlights." She said as she bent down. "There is trouble," she wasted no time explaining. "The senshi have run to battle, for the Earth prince has turned to evil. You should aid as much as you can. I will find the Queen to offer my assistance. I will be safe, Go and help, for this is a mighty force of evil and it doesn't look well."

"Princess?" Yaten asked.

"Don't worry. We will see each other again."

"Shouldn't we be protecting you?" Taiki asked.

"No go help loved ones. I can take care of myself." She smiled finished untying them and then left to find the Queen.

"Were do you take a battle that large?" One of them asked but all already knew the answer.

"Outside." The said together as the rushed to the door and down the hall.

00-00-00-00-00

"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH!" The light ran from her fingers as took out more of the minions rushing out at them.

"MERCURY BUBBLES BLAST!" She yelled creating a fog that the senshi were used to fighting in. The princess watched from the balcony as her senshi fought hundreds of yards away. The generals had fled out side and the senshi had followed. "SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" She yelled taking out more minions.

"JUPITER SUPREME THUNDER!" Serenity watched as lightening destroyed some more of the evil minions that were trying to destroy her home.

"MARS FIRE SOUL!" The cry came again as more were destroyed. She turned as soon as she heard the footsteps behind her. Serenity turned and smiled.

"Seiya! Are you okay? I was worried about you." She ran into his arms and clung on to him as he held her and brushed a comforting hand over her hair.

"Yes, love I'm fine." He said gently. She looked behind him to see that Taiki and Yaten were there also.

"We came to help." Yaten said and she smiled gracing him with her smile, she still was in her angel dress her wings had been ruined though. The cries of the senshi once again rang through the air.

"Serenity…" The singsong voice flowed up to her window. "Serenity…"it said again this time laced with evil. She ran to her window to see Endymion there.

"Prince Endymion." She said coolly. "I think it is time you leave."

"No. I have some to claim what is mine. You." She gasped. "That was the deal. I help destroy the moon kingdom, and in return I get you. I am twice as strong as I once was none of your Senshi can defeat me." He told her arrogantly.

"Let's see if you can defeat me. FIGHTER STAR POWER! MAKE UP!"

"I'm sorry Serenity I meant to tell you, tonight in fact." She looked at the girl who had taken her lover's place and kissed her gently.

"Makes no difference. I love you." Fighter jumped off the balcony and met Endymion face to face.

"You think that turning to evil will help you. Never, evil always loses. STAR SERIOUS LASER!" The light flew from her fingers meeting him dead on. He stumbled back.

"Your power can't hurt me." Then before Fighter could even move, she looked down to see a sword stuck through her middle. She put her hands on the sword, as she looked at it her mouth open. Her transformation came undone and he heard his love call for him.

"Nooooooooo!" she yelled and for the first time in her life over came her fear and jumped off her balcony followed by the other lights.

00-00-00-00-00

Venus turned her head as she heard her princess scream. "Trouble," she yelled as she ran to the palace. Some minions ran after her but were stopped by Jupiter's deflection shield. The others started to pull back following their leader, but ended up staying to keep the battle lines back. The regular army seemed to be holding them off, but only with time to time help. Venus grabbed the chain around her waist and pulled it up as soon as it transformed into the sword.

"Prince Endymion stop there." She ordered. He turned around and she saw what he had done. "You killed him!" she accused.

"Venus kill him." Venus turned her head to look at the princess, tears rolling down her face. "That is an order." She looked at Endymion and smiled.

"As you wish, Princess" She asked smiling a little. Yaten watched in amazement as the one he loved obeyed the order. The prince rushed at her trying to over take her with brute strength. He watched as the two parried with the huge sword that they both used. Yaten and Taiki where both in shock, not only was their leader dead, but they had a sickening feeling that they would be too. The watched the battle as it went on, they seemed equally matched but when Endymion called out for help they watched as he held up his sword and dark energy flowed into it. Minako smiled a little. "Can't defeat me on your own, huh?"

"I never did like you Venus. Too damn cocky for a woman." He said as he swung his sword aiming to take of her head but she ducked and he looked at her in shock her sword had run through his chest. He looked to Venus then the sword she was holding, that was his blood running down to the hilt of the weapon.

"By the power invested in me, given to me by My Queen Serenity, I find you guilty of murder and treason against the moon kingdom, payable only by death." The shard of crystal in her sword glowed as she said the words, only to have Endymion turn to dust.

"Princess." She said as she knelled beside her. She was sobbing, her dress covered in Seiya's blood. Her bloody hands covered her head as she cried into his chest. "I'm so sorry."

"Go fight, Go win." She mumbled as she sobbed. The lights kneeled by their leader still in shock. Serenity watched as Venus ran away to join the battle, then she picked up the sword, that sill had drops of Seiya's blood dripping from it. "Life with out you is nothing." She said as she grabbed the handle of the sword and gasped as the metal sliced trough her tender skin.

"PRINCESS!" All eyes turned to her as they ran to their Princess, letting the lunar guard take over. Ami ran to them checking for a pulse.

"The princess is dead." She announced tears rolling down her face. "Oh my god, princess."

"Seiya is not." Rei said checking him over.

"I can't help him here." Ami announced looked to the others in surprise that he was still alive. She finally met eyes with Taiki who looked ashamed, but she didn't register any shock or amazement, just accepted, what she saw. The man she loved was a Sailor Senshi like herself, though odd, she figured that she could live with it she did love him. A strong wind came through pushing them against back against the wall but letting the princess lay, all seven of them slammed up against the wall with a steady wind that was trying to keep them there. The generals came to them, laughing at the bloodshed that surrounded them.

"You will kill us even thought we can't defend our selves." They all laughed but Jadeite. The wind had died the weakened and injured Senshi crumpled slightly against the wall.

"Let her be." Jadeite yelled at the howling wind. Mars looked up at him, not sure what was going on. Jadeite ran to her and helped her up holding her when she tried to pull away. "Mars I love you, can you ever forgive me. It wasn't a choice." He said his eyes pleading. Minako tried to yell out, but the Kunzite slammed her head against the wall almost knocking her unconscious.

"I love you Jadeite." She told him slowly not knowing what to do. She couldn't feel evil on him, but she couldn't feel good. Her purple eyes looked at him, but missed the dagger tucked into the back of his pants. He went to hug her and before the others could warn her, the dagger was buried to the hilt in her back. She gasped as her eyes went hollow and she fell to the ground on her side, looking to her friends with dead eyes.

"No Mars."

"You will all fall." Jadeite said grabbing his dagger from out of her back.

"Jadeite, go find the prince." Kunzite ordered.

"He's dead." Minako stated. "And so are you." She said grabbing her sword; she rushed at Kunzite temper taking over. But her tiredness and his evil power that made him more powerful, easily over- powering her as she looked over to see the others in battle also. Jupiter was fighting Jadeite along with Nephrite, tears visibly flowing down her face. As she was struck down Nephrite grabbed Makoto from behind wrapping one arm around her neck. Makoto struggled, but nothing came out of it. She felt his hand caress her cheek then all stopped as he twisted and broke her neck. Ami followed quickly after that. He body tired and stressed and her mind slowly running out of ideas for strategy. Zoisite had all the weapons and so much power and finally as the dagger ran into her heart she had screamed that name of the one that she loved. The last thing Minako saw was Yaten and Taiki protecting her princess and their leaders slain body and the horror on their faces when the heard Mercury's cry. Then she too fell asleep in death.

00-00-00-00-00

Taiki fell to his knees the pain ripping through his heart; everything was being killed in his body. Yaten soon joined him falling to the ground landing much like Minako had, he knew they had been connected but now they lay here feeling the pain of death, but getting no relief.

"Ami…"

"Venus…" both wishing that they could transform and avenge their loved ones but neither of them could move.

Then time froze…

00-00-00-00-00

"No!" Queen Serenity screamed as she watched all those she loved die. Princess Kakyuu ran to the room followed by the guards. "Dead, they are all dead! The outers, the inners, my children, all of them DEAD!" She yelled as she held up the crystal, tears of anguish falling down from her crystal blue eyes. Time froze for everyone but the queen and the princess. "This is all your fault. She would have been happy if it hadn't been for your Guard." She said pointing at the princess, her dress turned with her as she turned to look directly at the princess. "Prince Endymion was perfect for her. But no she wanted someone else. The senshi were never to love, ever. To protect only."

"They should follow their hearts. Just like all should be able to do." She yelled back fighting for the princesses who had never fought for themselves.

"Not allowed. They have failed, but I love my daughter and she will be happy, in a new place and time on Earth, you can have your Senshi" she spat at her. "And never come to earth again, do you understand? Never come back. My daughter will be happy and defeat this evil in another time. I don't need you or want you here ever again. The memories of this time will be different and happy for them; they will not know you or your senshi ever came here. Keep it that way."

"But…What if they get their memories back."

"Than they will be needed, but there is nothing that my daughter and her senshi can't do."

"Fine, I will never come back unless by force." She said angry at this woman's temper.

"Agreed," they shook hands and then all the senshi from all planets went to a new time and a new place, each huddled in a ball provided by the Silver Millennium Moon crystal. Where they didn't remember a thing.

The End…

OR IS IT?

I know I made Princess Serenity a little wishy washy, but face it…she is. Also part of this goes off of what I read in the mangas…Such as Venus being the leader, and the fact that they think that duty is the only thing important.

Well should I write a sequel? What if they remember in the present time line? What if this evil was something greater that needs to still be defeated? Let me know what you think, good or bad, but if you don't like it still be respectful please..

Thanks for reading.

Cat


End file.
